


Blood in the Water

by Nemesis_not_Foe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_not_Foe/pseuds/Nemesis_not_Foe
Summary: Junius wants power. Nixie wants love. Lealtà wants to be accepted. How far would you  be willing to go for want you want? Far enough to take what another needs?





	1. A Sinners Advice

The night was cold with the full moon giving an illusion of warmth. At least for those who can conjure it. A soft breeze carries the word of the winds and the rustle of trees. An adorably grating voice interrupted my thorough explanation. And after I was kind enough to help them.

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense?" The humor in their voice matched the sparkled glint in their starlit eyes.

A fair deal is a difficult thing to make, especially when dealing with the fae and other swindlers through the realms. "Of course it does. When you get nervous you tend to ramble and jumble your words. You end up prattling off far too much information." 

To translate the basics of a twisted tongue into that of a common one is easier said than done, especially to someone so dense. “Just as time is precious to people, knowledge is powerful for fae. So while you do want the other to know you want what you need. You do _not_ want them knowing you need what you want. Simple.” At least I hope so.

Junius shook their head with a budding grin pulling at those lips. "That explains why I shouldn't talk so much, but why the smile?"

First impressions are everything, yes, but what you make of your constant appearance is a close second.

"Makes you seem optimistic, or that you don't know much. Let them think they're taking advantage of you. You get a better deal that way.” Complicated, but simple at the same time.

Junius and I have been friends since I first set foot in the human realms four years ago. When they came to me for advice on how to make a deal with fae creatures I couldn't help but wonder, "Why me?"

"You're always reading books on them, so I figured you knew the most about the subject.” 

A cold chill clawed down my back at the sideways look in his eyes, speaking a hidden truth they would not say. "But you have to remember, fae speak silently and talk in turns.” First thing mother taught me. Part of me wanted to ask what the deal was for, but as fae- even if only half -I can't interfere in such a way. 

"Thanks Nixie, I don't know what I'd do without you!” Probably end up cursed.

After they ran off, I went back to my assignments. Our teacher wants us to draw out our family tree. Simple sure, but with roots that dig as deep as my own, I can't possibly hand in the finished work without lying. And I can't turn in the truth.

First rule of Pamai is that it doesn't exist to other realms. Mortal borns are not to know that it does. 

Second rule - no matter how you twist your words - they must be the truth. 

I am only permitted access to the human realms for education purposes, though I still have to follow fae law. 

Lest they clip my ears.

Three nights pass before I see Junius again. The panic in their eyes and absence of air in their lungs tipped me off. "What have you run from? At this late hour there aren't many places to leave?” 

Barely able to stand - Junius nearly falls over. "I misspoke.”

What?

"Misspoke on what? It's been awhile since we last spoke, there are many things you could have misspoke on? Be more specific.” I hoped they weren't referring to what I think they were.

"The deal. I did exactly what you warned me against. I got nervous, started rambling. I agreed before I knew what I was doing.” Idiot.

A simple fix - "They said once I signed it - I couldn't take it back.”- not so simple a fix.

"Signed it? Fae shake hands? Or find other means of sealing a deal. They are terrible at keeping parchments in order.” It's true, the only way to do so is not to own it - and that makes it hard to keep track of deals. "You made a deal with a demon didn't you?” I pinched my nose at the budding irritation.

“I didn't mean to!" The strain of their voice doesn't quite reach their eyes.

"What was the price?" Let them think - give them a safety net.

"I can't tell you if I wanted to." A truth.

They put a seal on the deal. Credit where credit is due.

“If the deal warrants a seal - I have to deal with it myself.” Now the strain bleeds from their voice onto their face.

"What do you mean deal with it yourself?” The way they lean in, as if they need confirmation on something they already know.

"Gathering information. To see if there is any way out, under, through, or around this deal.” No matter how strong the chain, there is always a weak link.


	2. Showing Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, writers block is a pain in the nethers.

"Explain. As much as you can at least." Junius may be an idiot, but they aren't stupid. 

"She was small, not very intimidating - or intelligent.” Junius points out, as if that wasn't the worst thing they could've said.

She outsmarted you.

"Her voice light and sweet. But her mannerisms were fast paced and irrational.” The needless information their mouth kept spouting was nerve-grating.

"Junius, I need something important. Something solid. A where, or a what.” Solid being a layman's term. I only need something traceable.

"Dawn. Croakers Way, southern side of the docks.” That should have been my first clue.

“I would like to state first and foremost, that you are in fact an idiot.” 

“You can’t just…” They say incredulously, clearly surprised at my bluntness of their utter lack of common sense or restraint.

“Just what? Call you out on your own bullshit? I was fine with you messing in with magical, mystical, or other ways supernatural. But I am not fine with you flying blind into situations you know nothing about!”

"What do you mean flying blind? I asked you…." They started to flail their hands, looking for what I meant maybe? It served them right for being such a stubbornly stupid mule.

"Me what?! You asked me how to make deals with fae! Not demons! Different rules! Different risks! I could have…” breathe.  _ Breathe. _ " _ You _ could have lost your life.”

"You have so little faith in me, why?” Because you are a fool. But you're mine.

"Because you are selfish in nature,” As most humans are, “if an agreement wasn't in enough of their favor they would have killed you. There are no rules against demons killing during a deal! They can finish the deals in the afterlife.”

“Afterlife? So you're afraid of me dying?” There was a smugness in their tone that most certainly did not compliment the conundrum that is this conversation.

"No!” If you die, I still have a way of seeing you. “I fear your lack of self preservation.” 

“I have self preservation!” They stated, immediately offended beyond comprehension.  _ No you don't _ . 

“Idiot's with self preservation don't pull  _ half _ the shit you do -  **_and yet_ ** .”

“There you go with that word again -  _ idiot _ \- I'm not stupid!!” Their hands fling out, fire in their eyes. They were seeming to be as agitated as I am now.

"Being stupid isn't what makes you an idiot! It's the fact that for the height of your IQ, it is not matched with either common sense or restraint. The fact that you can remember and recite any Shakespearean literature at the drop of a hat - but you would run head first into a losing battle with nothing but the clothes on your back and the skin of your teeth!”

They stopped, and I could feel why. The tears brimming my eyes. The hot flush burned just under them.  _ Breathe. _ "You want me to take you there? That'd be easier?”

"Fine.”

***

We parted ways for a few hours. I would have stayed with them, but there are things in need of preparation. First things first - Hell's Guide: Deals - I have a book to throw at Junius.

***

"Here's the place.” Looking around, it wouldn’t take a professional to know that there hadn’t been any demonic activity.

No pentacle, nor pentagram. Not nearly enough time has passed for the traces of them to fade. No sulfuric smell, though that can be explained away with the smell of sea spray.  _ Sea spray. Salt water.  _

“Junius, you can go home now. I'll take it from here.” I throw the book behind me. A small “ _ Ow! _ ” telling me I hit my mark. “Read that over for me? Make sure I get it back.” 

_ Salt water. _ No sensible demon would deal here. They'd reject the summoning. No traces of runes or symbols. But there are traces of burnt oil. It lined the buildings and alleyway openings. Whatever was summoned here is still here. “Where are you?”

"Where are you? What are you? Why are you? Constant questions. Inconsistent answers. They send you to kill me?” No fear in their statement, just acceptance. 

“Why do you think that?” 

“I am of no use. Angels don't make deals, only carry out holy ones. And I can't even do that.” That explains the oil. 

“I'm not here to kill you. Unless you give me a reason. Though I do have a question. Has there been a demon here?”

"You know the answer to that.”

“Before I let you go. What are you? You can't be a full angel. You said you can't carry out holy deals, what are you?”

"Promise not to kill me?” Fear.

“I give my word."

“My name is Lealtà, Daughter of Lapsus, Born to Leanna. Stain of my bloodline.” A halfborn.

"What is your father?”

"Fae. My mother is a now fallen angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this story is mapped out up to chapter 13 so expect updates.
> 
> check out my tiktok for more information
> 
> @nixiea


End file.
